(a) Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and a manufacturing method of the display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most widely used types of flat panel display, typically includes two display panels, on which field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposing between the two display panels. The liquid crystal display displays an image by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, thereby determining the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and controlling the polarization of incident light.
Recently, a liquid crystal display including a touch sensing function or an image sensing function has been actively researched. However, a conventional sensing device typically performs the sensing function or the image sensing function based on physical changes such that high reliability may not be effectively obtained. Particularly, when visible light and infrared rays are simultaneously used to execute the sensing function, the infrared sensing function may be deteriorated by the visible light. In Korean Patent Publication Number 10-2011-0026764, a structure forming a light blocking film that effectively prevents the infrared sensing function from being deteriorated by the visible light is disclosed; however, the number of masks used in the manufacturing process is substantially increased such that the manufactured cost is increased.